Todo por un favor
by kitsune96
Summary: Maka va a tener una tarde muy interesante por hacerle un favor a Liz. Definitivo: soy pésima en esto de los resúmenes


Este fic sale mencionado en "Liz of love", es básicamente el motivo del trauma de Maka, pero puede leerse sin necesidad de leer el otro.

No creo que tarde demasiado en ir actualizando, porque ya voy saliendo de vagaciones de invierno (el maldito colegio me bloquea un poco el cerebro, espero no ser a la única a la que le pase)… Creo que eso es todo así que no les chupo más tiempo de este lado de la hoja

* * *

Liz refunfuño como por quinta vez mientras se daba vueltas por el pasillo del Shibusen como una leona enjaulada…tenia algo importante que hacer y todo se había ido MUY al carajo gracias a su querido técnico, porque claro, el maldito friki de la simetría se había devuelto a casa a hacer Dios-sabría-que con el puto papel higiénico y por eso habían llegado mucho después del toque de campana.

Como resultado, ahora tenía que quedarse a castigo…toda la maldita tarde.

Suspiro nuevamente, carajo, necesitaba una solución…

Y esa solución media 1.56, tenía copa B y era (muy) tsundere…

-Maka, amiga, compañera…-

-¿Qué quieres?- la cortó Maka, sabia que la mayor de las Thomson iba a pedirle algo…y que de seguro no le iba a gustar

-veras, Makita, necesito que vayas a dejarle algo a mi tío, me presto unos juegos y…bueno, tu entiendes…tengo que devolvérselos hoy… ¿puedes ir tu?- puso carita de perro triste

-esa cara no sirve conmigo-

-cuando Soul la hace si funciona-

_Mierda_

-bien iré…- si quería ser honesta, había esperado algo bastante mas complicado que ir a entregar un paquete

-gracias, aquí esta el nombre de mi tío, su dirección y un mapa por si te pierdes…bye…- la pistola le entrego una bolsa y un papel. Maka la vio alejarse con una gotita en la cabeza

-sospecho seriamente que sabia que iba a convencerme desde un principio…- bueno, lo mejor seria que se diera prisa.

_Una gran aventura te esta esperando adelante_

_Tu viaje podrá ser doloroso _

_Y estar lleno de peligros_

_Pues el peso que llevas en tu espalda acabara destruyéndote_

_Pero siempre debes de recordar_

_Que debes huir para que tu historia pueda ser contada…_

-señor le daré…- Maka se reviso el bolsillo de la gabardina –cinco dólares si se calla- el sujeto que había estado cantando al lado de la parada del trasporte publico la miro por un momento, luego le arranco el billete de las manos, tomo su guitarra y se fue.

Se subió al bus apenas salió del Shibusen, había pensado en decirle a su compañero que la llevase, pero luego se dijo que lo mejor era no molestarlo, habían tenido uno de los (malditos) exámenes de Stein y hasta ella se sentía agotada. Estuvo bastante rato mirando por la ventanilla, fijando su atención en las cosas que parecían moverse…sabia que era ella la que estaba en movimiento y que aquello no era mas que una simple ilusión óptica…pero eso no hacia esa visión menos hechizante…

-disculpa, jovencita…- escucho una voz masculina a lo lejos –oye jodida mocosa, tienes que bajarte, es la ultima parada- la rubia abrió los ojos y se topo de lleno con tipo alto y desaliñado

-¿la que…?- juraría que había escuchado "ultima parada"

-de acuerdo, suficiente amabilidad por un día…- la puerta del bus se abrió y Maka salió volando por ella, chocando de lleno con el suelo.

-muy bien…creo que estoy perdida…- pensó la rubia –veamos si dice algo en el papel que me dio Liz…- busco en el bolsillo de su gabardina…no estaba…

Tampoco en el de su camisa…

Ni en el de su falda…

Carajo…

-bien Maka, relájate…-

A la mierda, estaba perdida y no tenia ni un maldito centavo en el bolsillo…para variar, le daba la leve sensación de que alguien la estaba observando…

-no…deben de ser imaginaciones mías…- pensó, ya se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Estuvo aproximadamente una hora caminando, solo para…

-creo que ya he estado aquí antes…- si damas y caballeros nuestra tsundere favorita a estado dando vueltas en círculos. Dio un suspiro, tal vez alguien podría darle una dirección o algún dato…o dinero…o lo que fuese…

Hizo ademan de dar un paso adelante…cuando sintió como algo le golpeaba la cabeza. Despertó en un callejón, estaba en el suelo y un sujeto de traje negro con una mascara extraña la tenia sujeta por la espalda, contraminándola contra el suelo

-¡¿QUIEN MIERDA ERES Y QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- le grito retorciéndose, el personaje suspiro y saco una jeringa del interior de su saco

-no es personal, pero debo hacerlo si te metes en el territorio de Capone…- lo ultimo que vio antes de que la droga hiciera su trabajo fue a varios personajes acercándose con unas cadenas…

-Jefe, encontramos una rata- Capone levanto su vista del periódico para ver a la chiquilla que sus compinches traían atada con una cadena, soltó una risa y se levanto

-veamos que tenemos aquí…- murmuro acercándose y tomándola del mentón –dime, pequeña doce añera, ¿Qué es tan importante para que te metas con la mafia?-

-escucha yo no…- un segundo…

-¡¿A QUIEN COÑO LE VIENES A DECIR DOCE AÑERA?- le grito furiosa, las cadenas hicieron estruendo. Vale que si parecía una niña pequeña (principalmente por las colitas) pero odiaba que se lo sacaran en cara, aunque al menos no la había llamado…

-vaya, hace mucho tiempo que una loli no se atrevía a meterse por aquí-

-¡QUE NO SOY LOLI MALDITA SEA!- le grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones (la que, por cierto era bastante), coño ya tenia 16, hacia bastante raro que tenían que dejar de llamarla así. Capone soltó una larga carcajada

-veo que tenemos a una señorita que vive en la negación-

-yo no vivo en la negación-

-¿Qué hacemos con ella señor?- pregunto uno de los hombres, a la rubia le dio la impresión de que estaba algo… ¿ansioso?

-si quieren pueden entretenerse un rato, yo no tengo ganas-

-¿a que se refiere con entretenerse?- pensó la chica confundida.

La respuesta le llego en segundos

-¡oye, yo quiero quitarle la falda!- uno de los sujetos tiraba el pedazo de tela con fuerza. Tenían que estar de broma

-¡¿POR QUE MEJOR NO SE VAN A CHINGAR A SUS MADRES MALDITTA BOLA DE LOLICOMS?- les grito retorciéndose con todas sus fuerzas, se aterro al darse cuenta de que su chaleco y corbata descansaban en el suelo

Y todo por…

-¡LIZ TE JURO QUE SI REGRESO VOY A DARTE UNA PALIZA!- unas involuntarias lagrimitas de asco salieron de sus ojos al sentir unas intrusas manos colarse en el interior de su blusa

-suéltenla- ordeno Capone con una mirada que daba miedo. Todos obedecieron, Maka cayo al suelo con pesadez

-¿Qué Liz?- pregunto el mafioso agachándose a su altura, la rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el la interrumpió

-si no es lo que creo voy a dejar que te lleven a nuestro cuarto privado de SM- la chica trago saliva

-Elizabeth Thomson, diecisiete, alta, con una hermana menor que se llama Patricia…- el sujeto exhalo una gran voluta de humo y lanzo una carcajada

-¿mi sobrina te mando algo para mí?-pregunto

_En este momento Maka esta digiriendo lo que acaba de escuchar…sigan esperando por favor…_

-¿usted es…su tío?- pregunto con cara de trauma

-si… ¿y bien?-

-esta en mi mochila- el gánster saco el paquete

-ya era hora de que me devolviera mis videojuegos-

-Liz voy a matarte, me importa un bledo que Kid me despedace por arruinar su simetría, juro que te matare…- pensaba la chica

-¿quieres algo de comer, de beber, quizás?- le pregunto Capone

-no gracias, pero…-

-estaría bien si me devolvieran mi ropa- le dijo temblando de pies a cabeza

-como quieras flaca, cuando termines puedes largarte, por cierto…- le entrego una tarjeta –si alguna vez necesitas algo puedes llamarme, es por las molestias-.

Maka salió del edificio con paso tranquilo…

Relájate, respira, espera que cierren esa maldita puerta y que el gorila que la cuida deje de mirarte…

Perfecto, ahora…

_CORRE…_

-listo, creo que ya los perdí- pensó apoyándose en un poste, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se volteo al ver a uno tipo armando jaleo en medio de la calle

-vaya tonto…- murmuro

-¿tienes algún problema niñata?- le dijo acercándosele, tenia los ojos y el cabello verde. Lo que le faltaba

-no soy una niñata, tengo 16- contesto mordazmente

-pues veras, mocosa, estas frente a un poderoso técnico, así que arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste…- la Albarn alzo ambas cejas

-¿enserio?-

-si, ahora, si ruegas y ladras como un perro quizás te perdone-

-si eres un técnico tan poderoso como dices, ¿Por qué nunca te he visto en Shibusen?-

-¿eres…del Shibusen?-

-clase de la luna creciente, ¿y tú?- el tipo se hecho a temblar

-Steven, deberías dejar de molestar a la gente en la calle, algún día alguien se va a encabronar y te va a dar una paliza- le dijo un chico de cabello café al peliverde, tenia una guitarra en la espalda

-tu no eres mi jefe- le dijo de manera desafiante

-ya empezamos… ¿me tienes esto?- le entrego la guitarra a Maka, la rubia suspiro

-claro…-.

El como el par de chicos se habían puesto a pelear a golpes era algo que iba mucho mas allá de su comprensión, aunque de aquello tal vez saldría algo bueno, después de todo el policía que se acercó podría ayudarla, ¿no?

-¡todo es culpa de esa niñata!- grito señalando a Maka cuando la autoridad pregunto por el motivo de la pelea

-¿Qué yo que?-

-señorita, venga un momento la rubia suspiro y se acercó mientras sostenía la guitarra, tristemente se resbalo…

Y el instrumento quedo incrustado en la cara del policía…

_Mierda…_

Soul se levanto del cómodo sofá para contestar el teléfono

-hola Soul…- la voz de Maka sonaba algo insegura

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunto de forma un poco sobreprotectora

-en prisión… ¿puedes venir?-

-¿Puedo preguntar como acabaste allí?-

-es una larga historia-

-voy para allá-.

-¿terminaste?- pregunto el policía, tenia la cara hinchada

-si-

-te quedaras en una celda hasta que tu compañero llegue para pagar tu fianza-

-bien-.

-Veamos…donde te pondré- murmuro el guardia mientras entraba con Maka, la que estaba con unas esposas puestas

-¡que se quede aquí, yo la _cuido_!- grito una mujer desde su celda, tenia cara de "soy una pervertida viola niñas y me gusta"

-no déjala aquí- le dijo otra mujer con pinta de marimacho. El guardia suspiro y abrió una celda cualquiera

-al menos no me toco con…-

-hola- Maka dio un respingo cuando vio a la mujer tras ella

-¿de donde saliste?- pregunto asustada

-entre por el agujero secreto-

-¿esto tiene un agujero secreto?-

-nop, pero pronto tu si- le dijo abrazándola por detrás

-¿eh?, no espera, ¡aléjate de mí!-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-escuche que Maka tubo una gran aventura ayer- le comento Kid a la mayor de las pistolas

-si, pero lo que sea que le haya pasado no fue mi culpa-

-claro, debió ser de otra pistola irresponsable que manda a una persona normal a dejarle cosas a la mafia-

-oye soy responsable, tomo buenas decisiones…-

-como digas, mira allí esta- señalo a la de colitas, Liz sonrió

-¡hola Maka!- la saludo jovialmente. La Albarn se volteo y la miro con cara de "espérame-que-aquí-te-mato", la pistola retrocedió asustada

-Liz- la llamo con tono sádico

-di…dime-

-la próxima vez que vuelvas a pedirme algo juro que voy a hacerte tragar aceite hirviendo o a empalarte con una katana, ¿esta claro?- le dijo mirándola con odio, la rubia se escondió temblando detrás de su técnico, el que también estaba algo asustado.

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clase, la rubia recogió sus cosas…le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera recordaba tener y posiblemente tendría que ir al maldito psicólogo… y todo eso por hacerle un favor a Liz…

* * *

Admito que, cuando termine esto, me dio la impresión de que exagere la reacción de Maka, pero luego pensé: estuvo perdida, casi la viola la mafia, luego de mera mala suerte se queda en prisión y una lesbiana la acosa, todo eso por unos juegos…creo que así se traumaría cualquiera XD

Bueno, algunas aclaraciones:

SM son siglas de "sadomasoquismo"

El poli se la llevo a prisión por "atacar a un oficial"

Si, es capone el que sale en e prologo de Black Star con Tsubaki, no se como se me ocurrió esa pendejada XD

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos!


End file.
